


New King

by lifeinecstasy



Series: KageHina Shit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hinata being a Simp, Kags being the King, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: "Is the King of the Court back after so long?”Kageyama loses it during a match, and Hinata has to do something very drastic to get him out of it.Inspired from canon scene in S4 E7.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078289
Kudos: 31





	New King

**Author's Note:**

> whoop my first kagehina one-shot.. i was watching this scene and thought it was perfect with just one alteration ;)

Kageyama’s brewing anger today, like a pressure cooker waiting for the right moment to go off. Standing by Yamaguchi at the side, I can almost see the tendrils of smoke curling off him and around the ball as he shoots it up, precise and calculated, to Asahi-san who spikes it out. My partner’s close, I can feel goosebumps from where the waves of frustration rolling off him prick my skin, and when he puffs out air, I’m worried about what he might do. The dent in his forehead, it has not been that deep since our first match against each other in Junior High, and he was the King of the Court then. 

“Damn it. Sorry about that. That was a nice toss.” Asahi-san doesn’t lie, he means what he says, shows his emotions on HD display on his face. He’s clutching it in his hand right now, beating himself up because yes, it was an excellent toss, and yes, he should be sorry he didn’t get it across properly. 

I would have been angry too, if I was Kageyama. But even when I’m not, I don’t think anything warranted the gruff, cutting tone in Kageyama’s reply, “Then score already!”

There’s the King, I can see him awakened, and he’s not happy about all the time he’s been forced to be nice to people. That’s just the difference between him and I, I have my pride too, but I like people, I don’t find the need to view everyone as hostile like Kageyama does - always think they’re not trying their best, jumping to their highest reach, spiking as hard as they can. It’s a flaw, and one that cuts deep not only to him, but every setter, spiker, blocker, even libero on his team.   
It’s a practice match Kageyama, I try to communicate to him through my widened eyes because this is no way he should be talking if he wanted to stay on the team. I could already hear the disapproving hum behind Daichi’s shocked stare. Kageyama doesn’t hear me, or can’t because he’s shaking too hard, bowing too low. The grimy green wall is creeping up behind him and I can hear his mind ticking for an escape, for a spiker to clear a path for him. His tosses are becoming mechanical, no longer suggestions floating through the air, yielding to the spiker’s caress, but now more authoritative, demanding the spiker to give in, take it or leave it. 

If only Asahi-san had seen him at Kitagawa Daiichi, just one day, one match of watching him bark would have been enough for him to not talk to him right now. I might be fast, but I’m no magician to have gotten in the middle fast enough and prevented the inevitable with the way Kageyama was baring his teeth. 

“I made us really great tosses,” There it was, the same savage snarl, self-centered arrogance covering him in a deep purple cocoon, one that made him blind to others efforts, deaf to their thoughts, their feelings. “Can’t you just score more for me?”

Oh no. To be Asahi-san right now, I applauded him for his composure while Kageyama completely lost it on him. Scarlet words lashed out to berate and I was thankful they were just words; if that had been me, Kageyama would, without a doubt, have his claws buried deep within my skull right now. I’m very rarely so thankful for not being on the court. 

With each jerk of his head, Kageyama’s sweaty bangs flailed out to the sides, looking so jagged, like they could make you bleed with a single sting (and these are the same ones that seem so soothing when we go for runs in the morning, like a curtain over his forehead, swaying to the wind). Suddenly, he stilled, eye twitching in the horror of what he had just said and I’m sure the same flashback reel clicked on in both our minds. His mouth upturned in the same sneer, eyes narrowed with the same look of disgust. He was there - King of the Court, Selfish Tyrant, Lone Ruler. Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter who’s temperament was going to be his own ruin. 

I don’t like him like this, but I can see through it better than anyone in this room. It’s not an ability I tried to cultivate, observation is not something I’m aware of when it’s Kageyama. His cold eyes and hooded aura draw me to him every time, a habit that is sure to be the death of me someday. Please pay attention to me, I want to say to him, give me anything - your tosses, your remarks, even just your attention, I’ll take it all and beam back at you because I love you. 

I love you Kageyama, even when you’re the meanest tyrant, the worst companion, the stingiest setter. I know you, whenever you grow in skill, this dormant part of you jumps up like the creepy clown out the jukebox and you have to stuff him back in, find new ways to shut the red out from behind your eyelids because your tosses are just too good for mortals. But you evolve from this Kageyama, this is what you do to become better. 

He was bowing down, cowering because he could see the gap widening between him and the team with every second he waited, the earth crumbling into the deep abyss. Tsukishima, the salty sadist he is, didn’t hesitate to point out the obvious, “Is the King of the Court back after so long?” He knows the point in his eyebrows cuts deep, and so does the point in his words, because he’s right. 

Oh my love. “I was thinking, why can’t you be King of the Court?” I couldn’t look into his eyes if I wanted to finish what I was saying because then I would want to kiss that anger away, that deep frown that had been digging deeper all through the first set and had finally slotted in enough to seem permanent. I held my ground, the stability of my voice surprising me as I pulled the towel just a little bit harder into my fists - that was the only indication of my fear that I was allowing out. I had to tell him this, whatever happens. 

“Is it because of you being arbitrary and egoistic?” I’ve been on the receiving end of both, and it’s disturbing enough to mention right now. It’s a spiker’s worst nightmare - not having his setter understand that they do not have one mind, that the spike could never match the set to the T. Such a setter never lasts, anyone would get sick of him. Not me though, as I said, this page alone bears enough proof of my shimmering adoration for this stupid, conceited genius. 

“Anyway, no matter what you say to me, I won’t listen if I can’t stand it!”

Kageyama has never had someone talk back to him with enough confidence - one of the many reasons he hates me I guess (he always says my never-ending energy is the first though). Anyway, he’s used to me now, just as I am to his abuses, but still his pupils contract to an icy cerulean, and I’m sure mine aren’t very dilated either. The feeling that I’m about to die swoops upon me again but I hold out to finish because everyone’s breathing sighs of relief around me, rubbing their lidded eyes, and hey, is that Coach Ukai giggling? Were our antics really that amusing to everyone? Well, considering just how much Kageyama despises them, I was glad. 

Everyone’s supporting me now, and the murderous feeling has ebbed down a bit, allowing me to stretch out the towel behind me, breathing my words out, “So it doesn’t really matter if you’re King of the Court. Besides, aren’t you glad to be called King?” I need to get that terror out of his eyes - a ruler is a blessing to his subjects, not a curse to be borne. He isn’t something we have to put up with, he doesn’t have to be. I pouted, if only he’d put one-fourth the effort he invests to set the best ball into empathy and just a tad more peopling, none of this would be required. 

I’m certain it wasn’t my feeble words that got through his thick skull; no, Coach got through to him, and everyone else - our seniors. He looked back at me only briefly before stepping back to the court. He was trying to glare but it didn’t work while the set of his jaw screamed that the court was a battlefield and he was entering unarmed. 

At the set point for the second set, I was beaming with pride at just how high Kageyama’s set soared to Tsukishima, who slammed it down using his widest arm-span. It was the best spike I had witnessed from him, and I didn’t doubt my feeling just because it landed on the other end of a white line. Kageyama could though, even with the sly smirk curling his lips, he just might harbour uncertainty about his toss still. 

So I went in again, sacrificed myself because I would do it a hundred times just to get through to Kageyama. His own words were all he needed to understand me, so I threw them back at him like a safety tube to the drowning, “A setter is like the master of the court, isn’t that the coolest? Isn’t the setter the commander of the team? No one touches the ball more than the setter!”

I set my lips, his shouts still looping round and round in my head, reverberating as I spoke, “You yelled those words at me, and now you’re turning back on them?”

I dealt my towel between my hands, smirking because we were communicating through our eyes and he knew exactly what I was doing. I just needed to get his crown, and the King was ready to take charge. “No matter how coy you are, you’re still the King! Just admit it.” 

I knew this was about Kageyama, but these days, we’re so connected I think I’ve confused my emotions. I feel so powerful, so relieved, so proud, and I’m swinging around too much as I approach Kageyama like a predator prowling to his prey. I jump like one too.

“A new King of the Court is born!”

I deserved the smack on my cheek, my towel swung right back at me, the temporary crown crumbling down to the sweaty cloth it really was. Yet, it was worth it. The split-second of watery shock (and.. gratitude?) in Kageyama’s eyes as I leaped onto him was worth it. The way Kageyama smiled, like it held so much confidence that he was extraordinary to even be able to hold the weight up on his face, was worth it. The cleared air in the gym, the cocky hooded glint of Kageyama’s eyes, was all worth it. 

Yes, I didn’t look very good sprawled on the ground at his feet as of now, yet I would have been content to remain there had Kageyama not looked at me. Shit. His chest puffed out so the collar of his shirt rose on his shoulders and his eyes, oh sweet lord, his eyes were spitting on me with a thank you disguised as a challenge. The bastard didn’t have it in him to do it any more overtly than that, he much rather enjoyed raising his head up, dazzling my eyes because he was so beautiful when he was haughty. Bright adrenaline slithered through my limbs, tugging them off the ground and I didn’t know reflex reactions could be specific movements like these but I was gasping at my hand grabbing Kageyama’s collar, internally screaming when it started pulling, causing the brunette to be yanked down to me, his bangs taking the opportunity to try and cling to my forehead instead. 

There was a second wave of gasps around the gymnasium, and I very briefly panicked a bit because Date Tech would have to be incredibly oblivious to their surroundings not to be watching us intently by now. These hormones just had to fire up right now, and kathunk, my mouth hung open for a single moment before the adrenaline screamed at me to act fast before I was pushed away and I kissed his mouth. I kissed his lovely twisted wonderfully sweaty mouth.

It seemed that was all for the stupid involuntary movements because when I finally let Kageyama breathe and smirked up at him, that was all me. “You deserve to be called boke right now.” 

I wasn’t afraid of how Kageyama felt, if he hadn’t pushed me off like I was a blood-thirsty assassin yet, it had to mean something. For a moment it seemed like we had swapped roles. I had never imagined the expression of surprise and half a blush trying to bloom on the tip of Kageyama’s cheeks, and it did nothing to stop me snickering even wider because I did that, “I reserve the right to do that anytime now.” 

I squeezed the back of his neck I was still clutching, before slowly sliding off, like a tamer retreating gently from the bear’s cage. The bear seemed quiet in a way that was different from all his other silences, but his pupils were spread out - amiable and content in an invitation that I would like to take sometime very soon. He uprooted his feet, mumbling an excuse as his strides reached the door in an automatic signal for an extended break I guess. 

“He’s come around.” Coach Ukai smiled. 

After what I just did, he better.


End file.
